


The Mark You Leave (It's a Silver Brand Across My Heart)

by lovelywaterbuffaloes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Lev's in his second year now, M/M, although there's a tiny bit of angst that I'm not sure how got there lmao?, basically just sweet snuggley boyfriends, whatever it's a happy ending, when you should be writing something for Iwaizumi Week but these two nerds exist, yakulev - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7415401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelywaterbuffaloes/pseuds/lovelywaterbuffaloes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're too big to be the little spoon!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mark You Leave (It's a Silver Brand Across My Heart)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey my peeparinos! Is that a thing? It should be. Anywho, this is my first published Yakulev fic, and I'm not real proud of it yet but I'm going to sleep on it and see what happens. Special thanks to ironicxanimexusername on tumblr for helping me come up with a prompt during a time of writer's block.

“You’re too big to be the little spoon!” Yaku said, huffing. It was too late for this, probably past one in the morning by now. But as usual, Lev was being difficult.

“But I want to,” Lev said, like that fact alone was supposed to make Yaku see reason.

“And I wish Kuroo would sew his mouth shut, but we don’t always get what we want, do we?” Yaku just wanted to have a quiet night snuggling with his boyfriend while he was on break, but instead he got a babysitting gig. What did he do in a past life to deserve such a cruel sentence?

“Oh that’s not true, Yaku-san!” said Lev, smiling brightly. Yaku felt his cheeks redden at that giant smile being directed at him. “You got me!”

It took Yaku a second to understand what he was saying, but once he did, he promptly smacked the second year upside the head. Lev whined childishly. “Mean, Yaku-san. And here I was, thinking you loved me!” he said, feigning betrayal. Yaku felt his blush deepen even further, and he looked away, refusing to meet Lev’s shiny green eyes.

“I _do_ love you, idiot. I just don’t see why you’re being so insistent about this little spoon thing. You’ve never wanted to switch positions before,” he said, scowling. Lev was quiet.

“What is it?” Yaku asked, his voice noticeably gentler as he reached up and caressed his boyfriend’s face. Lev had incredibly soft skin, surprisingly, and one of Yaku’s favorite things to do was gently rub the back of his hand against Lev’s cheek. It comforted him, somehow, and Lev never seemed to mind. The latter looked at Yaku then, his gaze hesitant but trusting. Yaku nodded, letting him know he was listening. Lev took a deep breath.

“Well, it’s not that I have any problem snuggling people, especially you, Yaku-san.” The older boy smiled. Was it always so warm in here? “But sometimes, I like to be snuggled too. And whenever I ask people, they decline just because of my height,” he said, scratching the back of his neck. Yaku immediately felt guilty, but Lev continued talking before Yaku could apologize.

“Alisa would always volunteer, since she’s quite tall too, but I don’t want to burden her. Plus, her hair always smells really nice, so I don’t mind cuddling her,” he said, smiling lightly at the mention of his older sister. For a while, Haiba Alisa had been somewhat of a sore subject between the two of them. During his third year of high school, before he realized he was head over heels for Lev, Yaku had been star struck by Alisa’s beauty, and had mentioned to Kuroo that he wished he could date her. Lev had heard him, and afterwards he’d been uncharacteristically depressed. When Yaku asked the rest of the team if they knew what his problem was, they’d just frown at him sadly, like they all knew something he didn’t. Turns out, that was true, and he’d actually been the last person to realize Lev liked him romantically.

The entire thing had been a big mess, and Yaku would rather they not mention it. He was still ashamed of himself for playing with Lev’s feelings the way he did, subconsciously flirting with him and then barking up his older sister’s tree. Lev insisted that he was over it now, but the mere idea of him falling for another, especially someone close to Yaku, was maddening, and if it were him, he wasn’t sure he’d be ‘over it’ as quickly as Lev seemed to be. Every time it was brought up, he made sure to give Lev lots of affection and assure him that he was the only person who held the key to Yaku’s heart.

“I’ve just… never really gotten the chance to be the little spoon. Everyone else gets to experience being wrapped in the arms of the person they love. Everyone but me,” Lev said, smiling sadly. “Not that it’s a big deal or anything, Yaku-san! Don’t feel obligated to—“

“Lev.”

“Hmm?”

Yaku sighed, preparing himself for the teasing that would surely appear later, and kissed Lev hard on the lips. The taller boy reacted immediately, placing his hand on Yaku’s side and bringing him closer. Their chests were touching, and Yaku could feel the heat radiating from his boyfriend. Lev slipped his tongue into Yaku’s mouth, and he moaned softly, resisting the urge to slip a wandering hand under Lev’s shirt. Finally, Yaku pulled away, keeping a grip on the back of his neck so he wouldn’t turn away.

“You’re pretty dumb, y’know.”

“Haah!?”

Yaku smiled, pecking him on the nose. “All you had to do was say something, Lev. I have no problem spooning you, even though you’re the human equivalent of a praying mantis. I’m just tired and thought you wanted to be difficult. For that, I apologize,” he said, his voice lowering towards the end, his eyes lidded. Yaku felt Lev’s pulse jump, and inwardly smirked. He prided himself in being able to do such things to someone so beautiful.

“I love you, Lev, okay? I love you from your silver hair down to your giant feet. And if you’ll have me,” he took a deep breath, regretting it already, “I’d like to be your big spoon tonight.”

It took about 0.8 seconds before Lev was grinning like an idiot, his too-long arms crushing Yaku in a hug. “You’re the best, Yaku-san!”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Now can we please try and go to bed before sunrise tomorrow?” he asked, raising his eyebrows. Lev nodded eagerly, and turned around so his back was facing Yaku. For a moment, he shamelessly admired Lev’s back and the way his taut muscles became visible beneath his shirt (why was he wearing a shirt again?)

In an act of self-indulgence, Yaku tapped Lev’s shoulder. “Yes, Yaku-san?”

He somehow pulled a straight face. “Take off your shirt.”

“What? Why?” Lev asked, his confusion adorable and innocent. Yaku felt his cheeks burn.

“Just—because. I’m cold, and you produce a lot of body heat,” he lied, biting down hard on his bottom lip. Lev smiled.

“I’ll warm you, Yaku-san!” he said, sitting up and gripping the back of his t-shirt, pulling it over his head. Yaku was sure he was going to hell for the thoughts racing through his head at the sight of Lev’s bare torso, but at least his boyfriend would be there with him.

“Goodnight,” he said, pressing himself against Yaku’s chest. Yaku smiled, wrapping his arms around him and burying his face into Lev’s shoulder blades. There was no doubt that Lev was an idiot, but Yaku was so in love with the boy that he felt like one himself.

“Goodnight,” he whispered against Lev’s skin, his dreams filled with grey and green and more love than he thought possible.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! If not, my sincerest apologies. I'm not very good writing in their voices yet, so forgive me. If you did, I'd appreciate a kudos and possibly a comment if you're feeling like crazy cookie. Have a prompt? Drop it by my tumblr: lovelywaterbuffaloes


End file.
